Tackle dummies have long been used in the American sport of football to teach football players the art of tackling. The dummy represents an opposing player or ball carrier. During practice sessions, a player or tackler practices tackling techniques by rushing and striking the dummy to simulate physical contact with a ball carrier. There is a need to provide a tackle dummy which teaches tackling techniques that avoid the head and neck area of a ball carrier.
This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.